Promptober II
by daswhoiam
Summary: It was so nice I had to do this twice. A celebration of the month of October with 10 Dramione stories. Featuring Fluff, Romance and Fall. Inspired by Wintertigerdraws Drawtober prompt list.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: Welcome to Promptober II! I had so much fun last year celebrating the month of October I decided to do it again. So in celebration of the best month of the year, my birth month and the Halloween holiday I present 10 stories for the 10th month of the year._**

* * *

 **Trick or treating**

The darken streets were fill with the sounds of children laughing, fallen leave crunching under their feet and shouts of "Trick or Treat" carried in the crisp air. As the Malfoy family strolled the streets of the Muggle town they have traditionally come to for Halloween, a squeal could be heard over the fray.

"Scorpius! Come to this house! They are giving out full size candy bars." Lily Potter came running up to them in her pink princess costume. She took a hold of the little boy's hand as they both ran off Hermione called.

"Be careful, don't run too fast you may hurt yourself or someone." The last bit falling flat as the kids were out of earshot before Hermione could finish her statement.

She let out a deep sigh taking her husband's hand into her own she playfully bumped him. "Full size candy bars, those are like gold yeah." Draco said.

This was the third year they have taken Scorpius trick or treating in the Muggle world. Draco was fascinated with the custom and thoroughly enjoyed watching the joy on both Hermione and Scorpius' face. This was also the third year that the Potters joined them. Afterwards they would all return to the Malfoy townhouse to engage in what was dubbed the candy frenzy. All the children pour their candy in the middle of the living room floor to pick out and share the sweets they like as well as disliked. The adults would inspect the candies before each child ran off to enjoy some of their spoils.

* * *

The first year, after everyone went home and their son asleep, Draco helped Hermione sort through Scorpius' bounty, he commented on the names of the sweets.

"Are you sure these are suitable for kids? They have some cheeky names." Draco questioned holding up a chocolate bar that said _Mounds_. Hermione giggled then replied.

"You would think they are cheeky... perv."

"Oh, I've the dirty mind you say... well they do come in pairs, my dear." He gave her a saucy wink. "Sweet, delectable Mounds." Pulling her close as he sat on the bar stool in front of the kitchen island, candy spread out on the surface.

"Draco..." Hermione said in a warning tone.

"Don't be like that _Sugar baby_ (holding up a pack of Sugar Babies) Your _Sugar Daddy_ just wants a little something sweet." Reaching for the Sugar Daddy candy he gave Hermione's bum a tap making her jolt in his arms. "I can be _your Mr. Goodbar_ , you also have said it's quite a _Whooper_." Pulling the said candies from the pile he wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione, who just buried her head in the crook of his neck with a groan.

"Draco, seriously you are going to ruin these for me." She said. Draco pulled her away slightly causing her to meet his gaze.

"How could I ruin anything, you will just be reminded of how utterly delicious I am." He replied pulling her closer again to plant a kiss on her lips.

Hermione broke their kiss saying. "Two can play that game. You can also be such an _Air Head_." She held the candy up between them.

"You wound Granger darling and here I was thinking I could have a taste of your _Kit-Kat_." Hermione flushed as Draco gave her a lecherous grin.

"That filthy mouth of yours will -" She started to say.

"Will get me everywhere." He replied running his hands down her back over her bum and hips then trailing back up to her shoulders pulling Hermione close once again to passionately kiss her.

* * *

Hermione and Draco finally caught up to Harry, Ginny and the rest of the kids. "Ready to head back to ours?" Draco asked the group. The kids all cheered as everyone turned to head back to the direction they had just come from, the children running ahead with the Potters in the middle, Draco and Hermione lagged back. He put his arm around her waist coaxing her nearer he said. "I do like this Trick or Treating. Especially the treating." He planted a kiss on her temple.

Hermione giggled. "I'm sure you do, especially the Kit-Kats." Stretching up her kiss landing on his jaw.

"Oh in that case Mrs. Malfoy... Trick or Treat." He nudged her.

* * *

 _ **A/n: This is dedicated to my sister of the heart, my muse, Trinkisme. I hope this lives up to your expectations.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Autumn Wedding**

It was a glorious Autumn day as Malfoy Manor was abuzz with excitement for the pending nuptials of Draco and Hermione. Narcissa was busy ironing out all the details to make sure this was the event of the year. Lucius was hiding away in his study trying to avoid participating in any of the festivities unless absolutely necessary. Narcissa burst through the double doors of the study in a dramatic fashion she gracefully collapsed on the couch her arm covering her eyes.

"It's about time you've stopped flittering about." Lucius drawled.

"Our only child is getting married in mere hours. The entire wizarding community will be here as well as key members from the Order of the Phoenix. Believe me when I say I want everything in perfect order... perfect order Lu." She said sitting up to face her husband who was still behind his newspaper.

"How can you so freely open our home to this mud- _(clearing his throat)_ Muggle born?" He flipped the paper down to look at his wife.

The look on her face was murderous. "Do not make another slip like that again Lucius, I am warning -" She replied coolly

"Cissa, I am trying this is an adjustment, you know that it is engrained ... I don't have a soft spot like you." Lucius replied sounding defeated at the end.

"Hermione saved our son. She brought him back to life after he was forced to the edge by that maniac. I owe her my life." Narcissa pleaded passionately.

"That and your family's predisposition for being sympathizers." Lucius stood to fix himself a cup of tea from a tray at the bar. He looked over his shoulder as Narcissa shrieked.

Hopping to her feet she closed the distance between her and Lucius. "You dare speak against the most noble house of Black -"

"I'm just pointing out that your family is more ... accepting of Muggle borns, case in point Andromeda and Sirius, even Regulus in the end I think let go of the mania embedded into him." Lucius sipped his tea.

Narcissa let go some of her ire. "It does not matter to me anymore, and it should not matter to you. Draco and Hermione have been together for three years now. He is happy, I have done and will do anything to keep him that way. Hermione makes him happy. She is a powerful, talented witch that any wizarding family would be honored to have join them. You Lucius need to get past this quickly, I'll not lose my son again."

Lucius took a deep sigh, setting down his cup and saucer on the desk, he turned back to face Narcissa. She met his softened gaze, her blue eyes electrified with anticipation. If he said anything against Draco, Hermione or their marriage she was more than prepared to petrify him and stash his body in the bedroom closet till the ceremony was over.

"Cissa, I know. I see it in how Draco carries himself and I suppose if there were ever a ... _(clearing his throat)_ a Muggle born witch that is suitable to become the next Lady Malfoy, Hermione is the best. After all we Malfoys deserve the best." Lucius placed his hands on each of Narcissa's shoulders, pulling her close to kiss her forehead.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Manor, Hermione was in one of the ornate guest rooms preparing herself for her wedding when there was a knock at the door. She set down the brush that she was just about to run through her hair, standing to open the door. "Draco, what are you doing here it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." She gently questioned stepping aside to let him in the room.

"I don't believe in luck, I can brew it in a cauldron." He said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "I just ... I needed to see you."

"Oh God, you've changed your mind haven't you? You are calling off the wedding..." She started to panic.

"NO! Merlin no ... Have you changed your mind?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione took a deep breath. "No Draco, I can't wait to be your wife to begin our lives together. If you're not cancelling then what is going on?" Reaching up to stroke his cheek. Closing his eyes he leaned into her touch.

"I... I just want to know that you are sure, really sure you want me. I mean I know you said yes but, it's ... (taking a deep breath and walking around in a circle) it's not going to be easy. I know Potter came around to the idea of us but Weasley, he stopped talking to you the day you told him I proposed." He said.

Hermione took a step reaching out to him and hugging his waist, she said into his chest. "Ron is Ron and he will come around eventually and if he does not it is his loss not ours. "

Another deep sigh from Draco made her head raise and fall with his chest. "My Father is not fully on board."

"And your Mum is working on that. She will do anything to ensure your happiness. Now, what is really bothering you?"

Draco placed his chin on the crown of her head. "Am I that transparent?" He said.

She let out a low chuckle. "Only to me, I assure you. Draco what is it, talk to me?"

Draco gave her a squeeze then released her from his hold. Hermione took the opportunity to look up into his soft grey eyes. She could see the love but also a hesitance. "Why me Hermione? I was such a little shite to you when we were younger. -"

"Stop." She said putting her fingers over his mouth."We went over this when I first told you 'I love you' and it still stands today. I have forgiven you, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I also want you to promise me that from today forward you will stop this self doubt. You and I are getting married today, I love you and ..." Hermione pointed to him.

"I love you." He said smiling brightly.

"Now, go get ready, I need at least an hour to get this mess of hair into something decent for the photos." She smiled at him brilliantly. Draco walked back over to her and swept Hermione up in his arms. "You my wife to be are gorgeous. Wear it long for me, ok." Then he kissed her passionately.

* * *

As Pachelbel's Canon in D major softly floated in the air, Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, hooking her arm into her Father's. He placed a soft kiss on her temple. "You look stunning my dear." He whispered to her.

"Thank you Dad, I'm so glad you and Mum are here. I know to took you sometime to warm up to Draco but... He loves me Dad, truly." She said through a plastered smile as the photographer took their picture.

"He has assured me and your Mother that he has changed and will honor you. I can see how in love you two are. I am happy for you both." He replied giving Hermione's hand a squeeze. "Now let's get you married."

The pair stepped out of the grandiose French doors that lead to the gardens which was alight with the colors of Autumn leaves. The music changed to the traditional wedding march calling the attention of the guests to the end of the aisle where Hermione and her Father began the progression to the altar and a nervously awaiting Draco. He let out an audible gasp the moment he laid eyes on her. Hermione looked a vision in white with her long lustrous curls hanging down her back, the delicate veil covered her face but could not hide the bright smile she gave him.

Once her father gave her hand over to Draco they exchanged their vows. Hermione looked over to Narcissa after she finished her promises to Draco noticing the older woman wipe away tears of joy, a prideful smile on her face. She also noticed Lucius reaching over to pat Narcissa's hand he gave her a nod and tight smile graced his lips. Turning back as Kingsley asked the couple to face him again she felt Draco reach for her hand.

"I call forth the powers of the elements, bless this union. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please open the circle." Kingsley's voice boomed. The flowers and leaves that were set in a circle around the ceremony site began to float and scatter. Kingsley spoke again. "Draco, you may kiss your bride."

Draco lifted Hermione's veil then cupped her cheeks placing a sweet kiss on her lips. He broke the kiss to stare deep into her eyes. "I love you Hermione." He whispered.

"I love you too, Draco." She said back as he pulled her close to kiss her again.

Kingsley cleared his throat."Perhaps you should save some of that for the honeymoon." Causing the attendees to laugh.

 _ **The End**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pet Costume**

Draco just entered the town home that he and Hermione shared. She had gone all out decorating for Halloween right down to their pets. Draco eyed Crookshanks then questioned Hermione. "Granger, why is your ugly cat dressed as a bee?"

Giving Draco a perturbed look. "I just bought the costume and wanted to make sure it fit. I bought something for Hercules too."

Draco looked aghast. "What do you mean, you are not dressing my white Doberman Pinscher in a silly costume." Hermione completely ignored Draco as she called for Hercules. The dog came bounding into the kitchen he went straight to Draco's side and sat next to him. His perfect posture did not go unnoticed. Draco scratched behind his ears.

"Look at him Hermione, what could he possibly dress up as for Halloween?" Draco said.

A wicked grin crossed her face. "What if we dyed black spots on his fur then he can be a Dalmatian." She countered.

"You are not dying anything on my dog. A dog can't go as another dog." He rolled his eyes.

"What about a ghost?" Hermione asked. Walking over to scratch the top of Hercules' head.

"Seriously Granger, a ghost dog." Draco sighed exasperated by the whole idea of the pet costume business.

"He is white, we could glamour him -" She was cut off.

"No, there will be no alterations to my dog, thank you very much." Draco stood there arms folded over his chest. The couple had not noticed that Hercules moved over to the counter snatching the bag that was there. Pawing and nuzzling with his nose he managed to get the pirate hat on his head. He went back the sit next to Draco who was still arguing his point of not dressing Hercules up for Halloween.

When Draco dropped his hand to pet the dog once more he felt the hat on his head. "What the hell..." He jerked his hand away eyeing the offending object on his dog's head.

"It's a Pirate hat, and doesn't he look smart." Hermione giggled scratching Hercules under his jaw, she then gently adjusted his ears in the holes so it would stay on. Hercules walked off to the other room to lay by the fire. "You have to admit it looks good on him." She said turning back to Draco.

"Granger you are turning my dog into a softy." Draco scowled.

"Yet another Malfoy man I have softened up." Hermione giggled as she held Draco jaw in one hand squeezing his cheeks to make him pucker as she went up on her tip toes to place a kiss on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coffee**_

It was a blustery Autumn day when she walked into the coffee shop. He noticed her right away. Lustrous curly hair, fit petite frame, a hounds tooth pea coat wrapped around her. A couple of leaves had caught in her hair as she gently brushed them out. When she turned back towards the counter it was like time slowed, a ray of sunshine shone through the window as her lips curled into a friendly smile. It left him speechless he didn't even notice that she was moving towards the counter until he heard her throat clear.

"Hi, may I have a caramel latte extra caramel, extra foam please." Her smile brightened.

Dumbfounded, Draco nodded a quite _'Sure Thing'_ then went about making her drink, eyeing her as she moved over to the pick-up side of the counter. Not paying attention he over poured the cup and hissed as the scalding hot liquid over flowed on to his hand. Making quick work to clean up the mess, he finished making her order then proceeded to hand the paper to-go cup to her. Their fingers grazed each others, he swore he felt the electricity move through him. She quietly thanked him then walked out of the cafe. Draco just stood there watching as she passed by the windows.

He didn't even feel another presence next to him until Theo spoke. "What are you watching out there?"

"For fuck's sake don't sneak up on a bloke." Draco clutched his chest feeling his rapidly beating heart.

"Was she that pretty?" Theo asked wiping down the counter setting things to rights as Draco glanced back to the door.

"She was more than pretty... it was like time slowed." He replied.

"What is her name?" Theo asked.

Draco hesitated. "Er... I don't know ... there was no one else here so I didn't bother to get her name for the order."

Theo snorted "Mate you are a hopeless romantic. Emphasis on the hopeless part."

Draco glared at Theo giving him a two finger salute then taking off his apron he headed towards the back room to collect his bag and go home for the day. Thoughts of the mystery woman plagued him for the rest of the night.

* * *

A couple of days later the cafe was busier than usual due to the Autumn rain. Pansy was taking the customer's orders while Draco and Theo were preparing the drinks handing them off in a timely fashion. They were all working like a well oiled machine until she walked in. Her hair was pulled away from her face, her smock dripping water at the entrance. She gingerly shrugged out of it leaving it on the coat rack to dry off. Draco caught sight of her, doing a double take he missed the counter and spilled a hot cup of tea on the floor behind the counter.

"Way to go spastic." Theo grumbled behind Draco walking off to grab the mop from the back. Draco gave the customer an apologetic look then remade the cup of tea. When the order for the caramel latte with extra caramel, extra foam came up he was quick to snatch the cup from Pansy before Theo could grab it. Pansy eyed Draco suspiciously, making a note to question him later on. Draco quickly turned the cup to read the name "Granger". That is an odd name for a girl, he would have thought she'd have a name that was more melodic. Being sure to carefully place the lid on the cup he turned to pass it over to "Granger". Her head snapped up when he called the name, she squeezed by the last customer take the cup. With her hair pulled back he noticed the sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks, he found it charming. Their fingers brushed again, this time Draco felt bold and winked at her. Granger gave him a smile and walked away. It was so busy that he did not notice when she left.

* * *

The very next day at around five o'clock or so she walk into the cafe. Draco had just started his shift and was busy cleaning the back counter when he heard a polite _'excuse me'._ He quickly turned to see "Granger" standing there ready to order. His grip loosened on the wet rag and the gallon of milk he was holding. Draco let out an _'oh fuck'_ as it hit the floor bursting open. Her eyes widened at the spectacle. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She said watching as Draco hurriedly began using the rag to sop up the spilt milk.

"No, no please. You can call me butterfingers today." He said causing her to giggle. She glanced over to the end of the counter and noticed the mop. Moving to grab it she brought it over to Draco. He muttered a _'thanks'_ not really realizing it was her that handed it to him. He looked up to see her smiling at him. "Oh ... gosh ... um."

"There seems to be no one else here and I thought you could use a hand (noticing his name tag) Draco." She beamed. He became lost in the sound of his name from her lips. There was an awkward pause. She cleared her throat. "Like the constellation?" Granger queried.

Draco knelt there opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Snapping out of his trance that the beautiful woman in front of him was causing he looked down at the mess, closed his eyes and gripped the mop handle tighter to steel his nerves. Clearing his throat he spoke. "Sorry, yes, my Mother's side of the family has a fascination with the stars. They are all named after constellations or galaxies." A slight tinge of pink staining his cheeks.

"How fascinating. My name is Hermione Granger." She said holding her hand out to him. Draco quickly wiped his hand on his apron then shook hers. Noticing that it was warm but not clammy and her hand shake was firm but she did not squeeze it forcefully.

"Hermione, the pleasure is mine." He said charmingly. "If you give me a moment I will get this cleaned up and have your caramel latte, extra caramel, extra foam right out to you." She gave him a nod then headed over to the plush chairs by the fireplace. Draco thought to himself, _no wonder she used her sir name, I imagine people must butcher it all the time. It is quite melodic._

Moments later Draco appeared with her drink and a plate of biscotti on a tray. "A little extra sweet on the house." He said giving her a wink. Hermione chuckled at his charm. "May I sit with you. The cafe is quite for now." He asked. Swallowing the sip of coffee she had just taking Hermione motioned for him to sit in the chair to her right. Draco obliged, "Hermione." He said her name in a questioning tone. "Is that Greek?"

"Yes, on my Mother's side. We holiday their during the Summer." She said. "Do you travel?"

"My family has property in France so we go there from time to time." He answered smiling at her.

"Oh I would love to go to Paris. The sites, the art , the food - " She began to say excitedly when Draco cut in.

"There is a fantastic restaurant a few block from the Eiffel Tower I'd love to take you to." His eyes widened in horror to the presumptuous statement. Red faced he was about to retract his statement when Hermione reached for his hand quieting any sound he was about to make.

"That sounds amazing but perhaps we can start off with something local? I am free this Saturday night." She said a blush blooming across her cheeks.

"I too am free. I look forward to Saturday." Draco smile was brilliant. Just then the chime on the door sounded signaling he should go back to work. "Enjoy your coffee Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5

**Forest Creature**

It was a crisp Fall night as the dwellers of Malfoy Manor began their nightly bed time routine. Hermione was in the bathroom adjacent the kids room giving baby Lyra a warm bath while Draco was tucking in their four year old son, Scorpius. "Daddy tell me the story again of Lucius I and the black cat!" The little blonde asked excitedly. Draco chuckled.

"Again buddy, okay, get under the covers." Draco replied. "All tucked in? Let's see it all started when our ancestor Lucius Malfoy I was a boy walking in the forest behind the Manor gardens. He came across a little black cat that was cold and hungry. Taking pity on the little cat he brought him back to the Manor not bothering to look back. When he appeared in the kitchens the elves seemed to be very wary of the creature feeling the magic the cat possessed. One of the elves told Lucius I to give the cat some of the fresh chicken meat they were preparing for that nights dinner. Lucius took their suggestion as well as giving the cat some warm milk and a cozy place near the hearth in the kitchen. While in the kitchens he heard the elves whisper about a _'Matagot',_ curious as to what that meant he went to the library to research it.

Later that evening, Lucius I set up a place setting on the table with a little plate and a wide mouth cut glass crystal. Curious as to what his son was doing, his father Nicholas Malfoy asked. "Son, whom is that place setting for?"

"It is for my new cat, Ash, he is a matagot, he will give me gold coins when I give him my food and drink." Replied Lucius I matter of fact, adjusting the glass and plate just so.

Nicholas frowned, "This is a great undertaking Lucius, you must promise me you will be careful and you will take very good care of your new ... cat."

"Yes Father, I promise I will." Lucius I said running off to bring Ash to dinner.

* * *

After giving Ash the first bite of his food and his first sip of drink, Lucius I then asked the elf to serve the little black cat some more chicken and milk. Later that evening, Lucius I laid his most plush cushion close to the fireplace for Ash to sleep on. The next morning Lucius I felt under his pillow, when he brought his hand out from under it he opened his hand to reveal a shiny gold coin. Lucius I shrieked in delight. "Oh thank you Ash! I knew you were a good one. Thank you!"

Lucius I, as promised, kept Ash happy and healthy until one day in late Autumn. He was now one hundred and twenty-five years of age having seen his Father pass on and the births of his son and then later on grandson. Sitting quietly in the solarium watching the leaves flutter in the wind, he was gently stroking the soft black fur of Ash.

"Ash, I hope you know that you have been a great companion. I have appreciated your gifts over the years, but the real one is your friendship. I feel that my time is near so before I move beyond the veil I want you to know you are no longer bound to me. You are free to leave at any time. I thank you for your time with me." Lucius I said slowly, still petting his cat until the fury creature could no longer feel his hand. Lucius I quietly passed on.

"And that is the end of our tale." Draco finished his story smiling down at the sleepy eyed youngster. Scorpius let out a big yawn. Hermione stood next to Draco after putting down the baby to sleep. Just then a loud meow broke the sweet familial scene as a pure black cat with a shiny coat curled up next to Scorpius.

"Ash, good night boy. Goodnight Mum and Dad, love you." Said the little boy.

"Good night bud." Draco said tussling Scorpius' hair. "Sleep well Ash."

* * *

 _ **A/n: A** matagot **or** mandagot **is, according to some oral traditions of southern France, a spirit under the form of an animal, mostly undetermined, frequently a black cat, but rat, fox, dog or cow types are said to exist too. Matagots are generally evil, but some may prove helpful, like the "magician cat" said to bring wealth into a home if it is well fed. Traditionally, a wealth-bringing matagot must be lured with a fresh, plump chicken, then carried home by its new owner without the human once looking back. If the cat is given the first mouthful of food and drink at every meal, it will repay its owner with a solid gold coin each morning. In Gascony traditions, you must not keep the matagot all your lifelong: if the owner is dying, he will suffer a long agony, as long as he doesn't free the matagot - **Source Wikipedia_


End file.
